


Bokeh

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Might Guy is very perceptive, Pining, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: There's something Guy recognizes about him, and something he doesn't.





	Bokeh

The click of a camera shutter caught Guy’s attention, and Guy glanced over toward the culprit.

“Ah. Hey, there. Didn’t mean to interrupt,” the photographer said, a laidback greeting in lieu of an introduction.

He didn’t need one.

Before the man lowered his camera, Guy knew who he was. His whole body knew. He felt his presence instantly, even before he looked up into the eyes that had haunted him every night since they had met. Except that, now, those mismatched eyes were both a cloudy grey.

He was going to greet him by name and ask what he was doing, but then an unfamiliar smile graced the stranger’s face, and warm laughter fell from his lips, and he looked so relaxed and free, like he was having as much fun as a giddy little kid convinced that they were the best secret-keeper in the whole entire world, and, actually, maybe Guy didn’t know this man.

Just like Guy didn’t know why his heart was suddenly skipping several beats, and didn’t know where the dozens of butterflies flying around rapidly in the pit of his stomach came from, their wings tickling his stomach’s lining.

It had been so long since Kakashi looked unburdened and carefree like that.

He’d let him hide behind this façade. Guy loved that smile too much to take it away from him.

“…Hi there!” Guy only barely managed not to shout. “You’re a new face! I don’t think I’ve seen you around! But that doesn’t matter! Feel free to admire my handsome, manly features all you’d like! Take all the pictures your heart desires!”

The way the photographer laughed again and rolled his eyes and raised his camera back up sent Guy’s heart asunder. Kakashi was having fun. As strange and silly as this was (and that was a strange thought, coming from him!), Guy would rather die than rob his dear rival of his fun.


End file.
